


happy endings

by Marretjen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And love, Angst, M/M, a lot of thinking, and lilo - Freeform, and memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая половина две тысячи пятнадцатого, и Зейна нет рядом с Лиамом. Зейна нет рядом с ними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Лиаму кажется, он застрял в Диснейлэнде навсегда; это, конечно, неправда, но никто не мешает Лиаму жаловаться. Наверное, София скоро возненавидит его.

Наверное, мама скоро прочитает ему лекцию о надлежащем поведении.

Лиам не знает причины, по которой ему не было бы похуй на всё это. Он переворачивается на живот, тянет руку к гигантскому шоколадному замку - кто скажет, что он не знает, как тратить свои деньги - касается мелкой черепицы, покрашенной в сиреневый, а потом сминает ладонью хрупкие башенки, крошит их до основания, обрушивает крепостные стены, скучающе разглядывает гору шоколадной крошки, вывалившуюся с подноса на сбитое покрывало.

Боже, Зейн так ненавидел беспорядок в его номере.

По телевизору идёт очередной выпуск новостей с отключенным звуком; открытие какой-то арт-галереи, Лиам не узнаёт город и ему не интересно; телевизор нужен ему только для того, чтобы в комнате с опущенными шторами не было слишком темно. Полумрак удачно скрывает выпотрошенное на ковровое покрытие содержимое чемодана и бардак на прикроватном столике.

Лиам тянется к телефону и читает последнее полученное сообщение - София интересуется, закончил ли он хандрить, потому что они с Энди в баре отеля и могут составить ему неплохую компанию.

София очень раздражает подобными вопросами.

С другой стороны, он гораздо сильнее раздражает её.

Лиам оставляет сообщение без ответа.

 

Лиам так хорошо помнит прошлое лето; лучше, чем ему хотелось бы. Он понимает - теперь ещё лучше, чем прежде, - что, наверное, знал, к чему всё идёт, ещё тогда.

Это не интуиция - у Зейна никогда не было намерений скрывать что-то от них четверых. Зейн устаёт спорить, и поэтому можно поверить, будто он сдался. Можно очень _хотеть_ поверить в это.

(Это причина, по которой Лиам ненавидит спорить с Зейном. В какой-то момент Зейн перестаёт отвечать и перестаёт возражать, он молча сидит, опустив взгляд, не скучающий, просто отстранённый, и ты можешь приводить тысячи аргументов, которые уйдут в пустоту, потому что Зейн посчитал дальнейший разговор бессмысленным, но не удосужился сообщить тебе об этом.

Лиам тогда правда, правда так сильно хотел встряхнуть Зейна за воротник рубашки, что ему приходилось прятать сжатые кулаки за спиной. Не то чтобы Зейн смотрел на него в эти минуты).

Лиам помнит, как Зейн обнимал Луи - на концертах, в клубах, дома, в номерах отелей, - держал его, иногда касаясь губами виска или макушки, и Луи расслаблялся, обнимая его в ответ, улыбаясь, утыкаясь лицом Зейну в плечо.

Зейн обнимал Луи так нежно, и Лиам - Лиам тоже не заметил за этой нежностью, как Зейн отдалялся.

И кто такой Лиам, чтобы винить Зейна в том, что он делал то, что случилось, легче для себя.

В том, что Зейн готовился - и, наверное, оказался готов.

Они, наверное, нет.

 

Лиам помнит споры Зейна с Луи; чаще всего - Зейна с Луи. Лиам помнит, как он поймал разгорячённого, взвинченного - не подходить, опасно, высокое напряжение - Луи после одного из них, затащил в гардеробную и попросил перестать давить на Зейна.

\- Ты не имеешь права, - сказал тогда Лиам, - отказывать ему в шансе. Мы пообещали поддерживать друг друга.

(Его собственные слова казались ему правильными и сухими, потому что он не целовал Зейна уже много недель).

\- Не вижу, каким образом это становится аргументом в пользу Зейна, - ощетинившись, ответил Луи, потому что никто не посмел бы заявить, что Луи не поддерживает своих друзей.

Но никто не ставил Луи перед подобным выбором раньше.

\- Луи, он принял решение. Ты знаешь, как Зейн принимает решения. Если группа не может…

Луи оборвал его, не давая договорить, почти шипя, почти швыряя в него слова, и в этом не было ничего честного - как не было ничего честного в том, как они впятером запутались друг в друге уже давно.

\- Мы не можем всегда получать то, что хотим, - сказал он, и в его глазах Лиам явственно видел вызов: попробуй сказать мне, что я не знаю, о чём говорю.

Луи знал; Лиам не собирался оспаривать это. Луи был рассержен, но звучал так, будто оборонялся, а не нападал, а Лиам так устал от споров; Лиам никогда бы не хотел нападать на Луи, никогда в жизни.

\- Но может быть, - мягко произнёс Лиам, и Боже, он действительно верил в то, что говорил тогда; как легко было защищать идею ухода Зейна из группы, когда сам Зейн был в зоне его видимости почти круглые сутки, когда уход Зейна казался осуществимым, но всё же невозможным; _не в их реальности;_ \- мы не можем дать ему всё, что ему нужно. И тогда это нечестно, Луи.

Не они были тем, кто не давал Зейну всё, что ему нужно, - возможно, группа, или - музыка, или - карьера, но это казалось незначительной разницей тогда и не слишком изменилось теперь.

Может быть, им нужно время.

Может быть, нет, потому что им больше нечего исправлять.

\- Ты не можешь знать, что это сделает его счастливым, - ответил Луи, и видно было, как он тоже чертовски устал от споров, с Зейном, с руководством, с самим собой. - И он не может знать.

\- Ты не можешь знать, что не сделает. Когда вы с Гарри решили попытаться, никто не останавливал вас.

\- Мы не пытались, - покачал головой Луи, _это просто произошло,_ да, Лиам знал, ему ли не знать, но это не меняло сути. - Я просто - это может сработать по-другому, Лиам.

Луи видел пятый альбом, когда они едва выпустили четвёртый; Луи видел две тысячи шестнадцатый, видел их планы, их возможности, всё, чем они могли быть, всё, чем они станут.

Зейн… что ж, блядь, сейчас Лиам может честно признаться, что он никогда не знал, что тогда видел Зейн. Может быть, он не верил в то, что видел Луи.

Может быть, Лиам сдался, когда нужно было продолжать бороться.

Наверное, Луи так жаль Лиама, когда он вспоминает этот их разговор.

 

Лиам помнит всё, что было раньше прошлого лета - беспощадное, жаркое, солнечное, легкомысленное счастье, как будто роман в старшей школе, как будто они главные герои молодёжной комедии, и им гарантирован финальный поцелуй, даже если у остальных всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Он помнит, как они танцевали, вплавляясь друг в друга кожей, взглядами, шёпотом, как Зейн смотрел на него смеющимися глазами, как Зейн съедал хлопья Луи вместе с ванильным пудингом, как Зейн пел, заглушая выступления на “Голосе”, которые смотрел Гарри на своём айпаде, как Зейн жадно целовал его, вцепившись в запястье чуть ниже новой тату, как они валялись в постели Зейна, и как Зейн фотографировал его - как будто Зейну мало было его рисовать.

Лиам помнит, как всё начиналось - в тур-автобусах, в безликих коридорах за сценами стадионов, в гримёрных на съёмках очередного клипа или рекламы, когда настоящее мелькало, пролетая мимо них, когда мир не имел никакого значения, мир был красочным, захватывающим и игрушечным, а настоящими - и куда более захватывающими - были они сами.

Лиам не помнит только, в какой момент всё пошло не так - и может быть, потому, что этого и не случалось.

Может быть, никто из них - никто из них пятерых - ничего не портил, а, значит, им попросту нечего исправлять.

София пишет ему снова, и Лиам, опираясь подбородком на сложенные ладони, лениво разглядывает сообщения, на которые он так и не ответил. В конце концов, он в грёбаном Диснейлэнде для того, чтобы развлечься, правда?

(Должен быть; Лиам считает, что обычно в Диснейлэнд приезжают именно за этим).

Когда он спускается вниз, София машет ему, улыбаясь, и делает ещё один заказ, не дожидаясь, пока он подойдёт.

Лиам обнимает её за талию - она маленькая, изящная и уютная, потому что ощущается так привычно в его руках, и это успокаивает Лиама, - и шепчет ей на ухо, делая вид, будто целует:

\- Я не закончил.

\- Быть невыносимым? Я знаю, - легко отвечает София. - Водка поможет нам пережить это.

Лиам смеётся и занимает соседний стул. София может быть права.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Лиам слышит стук в дверь, он ожидает увидеть за ней кого угодно, - то есть, действительно кого угодно, он всё ещё не в самом лучшем настроении в эти дни, не считая концертов, естественно, и поэтому ему, по большому счёту, всё равно, кто это, - кроме Гарри.

Гарри стоит в проходе, серьёзный и расслабленный, резинка для волос запуталась среди браслетов на запястье, светлая рубашка, расстёгнутая до середины, и узкие джинсы - почти его выходной образ, может быть, он уже был на какой-то встрече, может быть, у него запланированы папарацци-фото на сегодня, может быть, он просто в подходящем настроении, - Лиам не следит за чужими графиками и не слишком много общался с Гарри в последние дни.

\- Привет? - говорит Лиам, выгибая бровь и чувствуя себя виновато - потому что вообще-то их право заваливаться в номера друг друга никуда не исчезло годы спустя, и, тем более, Гарри не желает ему ничего дурного, - и равнодушно одновременно; равнодушие оказывается… приятным. Лиам вспоминает невольно школьные годы, когда равнодушие к окружающим было его единственной бронёй.

\- Как гостеприимно, Лиам Пейн, - певуче произносит Гарри, выглядя ничуть не расстроенным подобным приёмом. - Я смотрю, ты не занят.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Гарри? - спрашивает Лиам, потому что, если честно, он не в настроении для компании сегодня, и Гарри не может этого не видеть.

Гарри не отвечает; он молча пожимает плечами и проходит в номер, даже не глядя на Лиама; иногда Гарри ведёт себя совсем как Найл, когда тот упрямится, и это совершенно не нравится Лиаму. Когда ты ведёшь себя как Найл и к тому же прожил пять лет в одном доме с Луи Томлинсоном, нет практически ни единого шанса не дать тебе того, чего ты хотел.

Гарри играет нечестно, но и Лиам в последнее время не был образцом дружелюбия.

Лиам наблюдает за Гарри, который коротко оглядывает комнату, отмечает как всегда работающую без звука плазму и открытые упаковки орешков и чипсов, идёт к стеклянной стойке и достаёт два стакана, легко удерживая их в ладони. Лиам только сейчас замечает мятый бумажный пакет у Гарри подмышкой, в очертаниях которого угадывается пузатая бутылка, и это, в самом деле, так похоже на Гарри - принести в номер с полным баром свой алкоголь.

\- Гарри, - предупреждающе начинает Лиам, потому что никто в здравом уме - хорошо, никто, кроме Луи и Найла, и, наверное, старых друзей Гарри, - не будет пить с Гарри вдвоём, прежде всего потому, что это никогда не заканчивается в том же месте, где начиналось, и уж тем более не ограничивается тем, с чего начиналось. Лиам не готов к приключениям прямо сейчас. В конце концов, до окончания тура ещё около двух месяцев. Они должны быть благоразумны. У них концерт завтра. Просто... нет.

\- Лиам, - мягко и отвлечённо откликается Гарри, опускается в кресло, тут же пододвигая его ближе к столику, выбирает из вазы - очередной комплимент от отеля - самое зелёное и кислое на вид яблоко и вгрызается в него. - Мы просто выпьем, - продолжает он, и, с набитыми щеками, он выглядит очаровательно. Лиам вспоминает его на их всегда слишком тесной кухне на Икс-факторе, мальчишку с сияющими глазами и немного глупой ухмылкой.

\- Просто выпьем? - уточняет Лиам, подходит наконец и садится на диван рядом.

\- С днём рождения? - предполагает Гарри, улыбаясь и открывая бутылку. Лиам отмечает этикетку краем глаза - это бренди, и хорошо, бренди подходит. Бренди не похоже на Гарри.

\- День рождения Найла ближе, чем мой, - закатывает глаза Лиам. Интересно, их разговоры с Гарри всегда такие нелепые, или Лиам привык обращать внимание именно на них? - Луи прислал тебя?

\- Лиам, - Гарри со стуком опускает бутылку на столик, вздыхает и впихивает стакан ему в руку. - На случай, если ты не заметил, в твоей жизни есть больше чем один близкий человек. И я имею в виду не твою маму, которая, кстати, тоже за тебя переживает. Так что перестань быть таким придурком и пей. Можешь молчать.

Лиам правда молчит, выпивает первую порцию двумя большими глотками, морщится и тянется за яблоком вслед за Гарри, уже сам наливает себе ещё. Молчать рядом с Гарри немного странно, и пить с ним наедине - тоже, но с удивлением Лиам запоздал на несколько месяцев.

Он бросает на Гарри ещё один взгляд - тот вертит в  руке стакан, сползая вниз по спинке кресла и вытягивая вперёд ноги, - и подавляет желание извиниться за реплику о Луи, потому что Гарри хорошо знает его и сказал молчать и поэтому тоже.

\- За мой день рождения? - предлагает он вместо этого, и Гарри кивает и улыбается в ответ, выглядя действительно довольным; алкоголь это или чужое присутствие в слишком светлом, слишком безликом, слишком пустом номере отеля, но Лиама начинает понемногу отпускать.

Они с самого начала хорошо ладили с Гарри - им нечего было делить - но не слишком совпадали, как будто говорили об одном и том же, просто на разных языках.

(С Луи было совсем наоборот, слова и фразы в их перепалках били ощутимо и всегда попадали точно в цель, как будто они вдвоём всё никак не могли поделить одну сторону монеты; именно поэтому они оба до последнего избегали открытого конфликта, предпочитая отшучиваться, язвить, сбегать или позволяли Найлу сглаживать противоречия.

Найл _ненавидел,_ когда они ссорились, серьёзно, как будто это была худшая вещь, которая могла бы произойти в его группе.

Они давно уже не сталкиваются лбами из-за полудетских гордости и упрямства, но всё ещё предпочитают уходить от выяснения отношений - потому что всё ещё до смешного ясно видят уязвимые места друг друга. Это называется _беречь)._

Лиам первое время не воспринимал Гарри отдельно - только Гарри-вместе-с-Луи, как самый очевидный тандем, естественно, и Гарри-и-Найла и их гитары, и испачканные в специях ладони, и партии в настольный теннис, и громкий смех, и шумные розыгрыши, и Гарри-на-сцене, обаятельного, расслабленного, вдохновлённого, улыбающегося, флиртующего, счастливого.

Гарри-и-Лиам в его голове появились гораздо позже.

\- Ладно, - наконец произносит Лиам, - я проверял отзывы фанатов, я не выгляжу настолько плохо, чтобы у кого-либо появилось желание отпаивать меня бренди. Не то чтобы я жаловался, Гарри. Просто, - он неопределённо обводит широким жестом пространство вокруг себя, тычет в Гарри, который снова улыбается, показывая ямочку, как будто Лиам сказал или сделал что-то забавное, - к чему это?

Гарри плавно отодвигает от себя стакан и вытаскивает из горы фруктов ещё одно яблоко, невысоко подкидывает его и ловит.

\- Я знаю, почему ты сделал это, - говорит он наконец, и, как будто Лиам мог бы не понять, кивает, указывая на его правую руку.

Лиам замирает и напрягается. Он не собирается это обсуждать; он помнит взгляд Луи, когда тот увидел его, ещё с замотанным в плёнку предплечьем, - с таким взглядом Луи обычно задавал ему вопросы вроде “ты ведь на самом деле не это имел в виду?” Это было не осуждение, нет, Лиам знал Луи слишком хорошо, чтобы вообразить подобное, но то, что Луи, - и кто угодно - мог бы подумать о его новых татуировках, Лиам слушать не хотел.

Может, они с Гарри и говорят на разных языках, но зато делают это больше пяти лет; кто угодно может научиться переводить, особенно когда они говорят об одном и том же.

У Лиама есть довольно-таки серьёзная уверенность, что сейчас - именно тот случай.

\- Я знаю, - тихо продолжает Гарри, не дождавшись реакции Лиама, - желание перевернуть страницу. Сделать так, чтобы вещи выглядели по-другому, потому что, даже если кажется, что они те же самые, они _изменились._

Лиам опускает взгляд, разглядывает солнечные лучи, оттенённые чернилами, как будто не видел их тысячу раз до этого.

\- Они не значат то, что значили раньше, они даже не стали значить больше или меньше, просто превратились во что-то другое. Я знаю, как это, когда не важна форма и не важно содержание, - Гарри продолжает, низко и почти шёпотом, - когда важен сам факт. Действие. _Что-нибудь._

Лиам неловко пожимает плечами, не поднимая глаз, и Гарри поднимается и перелезает к нему на диван, задевая коленом столик, садится близко, опускает подбородок Лиаму на плечо.

Он не знает, что ответить Гарри.

Он знает, что с некоторых ракурсов его тату шевронов выглядит нетронутым, единственным; так, как раньше. Ещё он знает, что теперь в первую очередь обращают внимание не на него - и не на перо, и не на надпись, - а на новый, большой, наполненный деталями рисунок.

\- Я бы не смог перебить их, - также тихо отвечает Лиам Гарри. - И, наверное, никогда не смогу.

\- Я знаю, - гудит Гарри ему в ухо, звуча немного невнятно из-за того, что его подбородок всё ещё упирается Лиаму в плечо. - Ты и не должен. Это просто, - он взмахивает рукой, Лиам скорее чувствует это, чем видит, - искусство зависит от исполнителя, верно? Всё, что ты хочешь сказать, любым способом, каким ты выбираешь это сказать. И тебе не нужно объяснять.

В Гарри есть что-то - невероятная уверенность в том, что всё, что ты делаешь, всё, что с тобой случается, в конце концов ведёт к чему-то хорошему; так бывает, когда тебя любят безоговорочно, исключительно, естественно, нескончаемо.

Лиам рад, что Гарри знает.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Как только они покидают студию - и Луи жмёт руку интервьюеру так быстро, как будто она может загореться от прикосновения, - и получают свои телефоны, Луи тут же набирает Гарри, раздражённо оттягивая край своего свитера, а Лиам ловит одного из ассистентов, которого отправили сегодня с ними, и требует найти прямо сейчас машину и столик в каком-нибудь ресторане.

На просьбу уточнить Лиам улыбается также, как на интервью, отвечает с прозрачным, холодным дружелюбием:

\- Ну, приятель, удиви нас.

Возможно, Лиам может вспомнить его имя; он не считает нужным.

И не то чтобы он был в настроении для экзотической - или какой-либо, кроме, может быть, пиццы, пицца это всегда хорошая идея - кухни, но зато Луи определённо нужно отвлечься.

\- Мы едем обедать, - говорит ему Лиам, и Луи смотрит на него внимательно, едва заметно усмехается, всё ещё не разжимая губ, и кивает.

 

На заднем сидении тёмно-серого Фольксвагена Лиам включает свой телефон, открывает мессенджер и быстро набирает текст - эти мысли, кажется, так долго теснились в его голове, что ему не нужно время для того, чтобы облечь их в слова:

_“Это охуительно нечестно - оставить нас одних разбираться со всем дерьмом”._

Он блокирует экран и не кидает на него ни единого взгляда во время поездки - он знает, что Зейн всё равно не собирается отвечать.

 

Луи расслабляется; они не говорят о работе, не говорят о группе - вспоминают первую поездку в Швецию, как Найл сломал солнечные очки, уронив на них Лиама, а Гарри было не добудиться по утрам; вспоминают свои туры, и те дни кажутся ещё светлее сейчас, и глаза Луи постепенно светлеют тоже. Лиам касается ладони Луи своей, закрывая огонёк зажигалки от ветра, и отказывается от предложенной сигареты, глядя, как Луи пожимает плечами и высоко поднимает голову, выдыхая дым. Воздух вокруг них прохладный и чуть влажный, и чёлка Луи опускается на лоб, он стряхивает её нетерпеливым движением, прячет свободную руку в рукаве куртки. Лиам вдруг понимает, что, начиная с апреля, он гораздо чаще обнимал Луи под объективами камер, чем без них, вне всей этой _лило-кампании,_ Лиам-Луи-вы-хорошие-друзья-не-стесняйтесь-показать-это, бро-пишут-новый-альбом-вместе, и Лиам вовсе не имеет в виду, что, не будь в этом нужды на сцене, он не обнимал бы Луи, не притягивал бы ближе, кладя руку ему на плечи, нет; просто, когда их дружба стала дружбой, которую продают, одним из брендов, составной частью нового имиджа группы, Лиам засомневался, что сфальшивит. Что Луи подумает - но, Господи, ведь Луи всегда был тем, кто видел его насквозь, даже когда не понимал.

\- Разгрузи свою голову, Пейно, - слышит Лиам весёлый голос Луи; смотрит на него, и Луи, улыбаясь, поднимает руку, ерошит ему волосы на затылке, тянет к себе, не заботясь о том, чтобы убрать подальше сигарету.

\- Если бы мы с Гарри не были так безнадёжны в парных интервью, - говорит вдруг Лиам, сам не зная, не сформулировав толком, что имеет в виду, но Луи не нужно это, он отвечает сразу, мягко, чуть хрипло, не переставая улыбаться:

\- Ты не избавишься от меня.

Лиам перехватывает ладонь Луи и делает затяжку; пепел осыпается на их рукава, и Луи смеётся, обнимая его за талию.

 

Он получает ответ от Зейна через три дня после выхода интервью.

_“Ты знаешь, что это не моя вина, -_ и, да, именно сейчас, именно в этом - конечно, не его, что не мешает Лиаму злиться, и Зейн понимает, _\- но мне жаль. Это правда бывает охуительно нечестным”._

Лиам помнит, как Зейн бесился, когда кто-либо - интервьюеры, папарацци, менеджеры, слишком навязчивые незнакомцы - пересекали границы дозволенного. Границы _личного,_ а Зейн любого из них четверых считал личным.

_“Ты мог бы написать это Луи”, -_ отсылает ему Лиам, и Зейн реагирует мгновенно:

_“Ты мог бы передать ему это”._

Они оба сейчас с трудом могли бы придумать идею похуже; Лиам всё время их долгого молчания, прерываемого редкими неуютными контактами, боялся, что на самом деле они вдвоём будут старательно _не говорить_ о том, что происходит или не происходит между ними, но, оказывается, они действительно об этом не говорят.

Лиам как-то умудрился забыть, что их связывает гораздо большее, чем секс и памятные тату.

Но Лиам, в общем, мог бы ожидать от себя подобного.

Поэтому он предпочитает не продолжать пресную перепалку, которая через пару реплик всё равно неизбежно зайдёт в тупик.

_“Ты мог бы, -_ вместо этого пишет он, _\- сказать ему”._

Лиам знает, что Зейн больше не ответит, и Зейн не отвечает.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Уже два, и, пусть в эти несколько дней они относительно свободны, ночь всё же стоило бы потратить на сон; Лиам бесцельно обходит дом, комнату за комнатой, заглядывает в подвал, в гараж и гостевые, в столовую, где никто не накрывал на стол уже больше полугода, возвращается в спальню.

Он находит себя стоящим у дальней стены гардеробной, там, где на свободном пространстве стоит полупрозрачный пластиковый контейнер с приклеенным сбоку стикером, на котором небрежный быстрым почерком Лиама написано “Зейн”.

Он помнит эту коробку.

Она не означает ничего особенного, на самом деле - ничего печального, - Лиам даже не собирал её специально, с какой-то целью, просто вещи, которые принадлежали именно Зейну и которые Лиам считал неправильным держать вместе со своими, даже когда они практически жили вместе в этом доме. Вещи, которые Лиам собирался как-нибудь вернуть Зейну, и постоянно забывал. Вещи, которые сначала хранились в нижнем ящике комода, а потом перекочевали сюда.

Лиам даже не может точно сказать, когда именно.

Он берёт контейнер за ручки, придерживая под боком, несёт в спальню, снимает крышку и вываливает всё на покрывало. Их, оказывается, не так уж и много - этих вещей - Лиам узнаёт любимую бейсболку Зейна времён Take Me Home, ту, что он купил в Мехико, перед первым их в этом туре концертом по другую сторону океана; наушники, которые Лиам купил Зейну в подарок, а тот забыл увезти их к себе; один из альбомов Зейна.

Лиам садится на постели и открывает альбом. Он узнаёт сюжеты и узнаёт стиль - это старые рисунки, конец двенадцатого, часть тринадцатого. На некоторых листах в углу стоят даты - это делал Лиам, Зейн почти никогда не помечал то, что рисовал.

_Это неважно, Лиам,_ говорил он, _я рисую просто потому, что рисую. Они не так важны._

Они были частью Зейна, и они были важны.

Зейн рисовал также, как пел в студии и на сцене, также, как курил, или, устало моргая и привалившись к плечу Лиама, досматривал последнего Бонда на диване в гостиной, - Зейн делал так, потому что был _Зейном,_ и Лиам любил это.

Здесь в основном скетчи, углём или карандашом, зарисовки для тату, что-то абстрактное, в граффити-стиле, яркими маркерами. Лиам листает страницы, хмурится, ещё раз оглядывая раскиданные по покрывалу вещи, и не успевает передумать, набирая Зейна.

Он слушает резкие гудки, один за одним, бездумно поглаживая обложку, а потом, после тихого щелчка, раздаётся шорох и, вслед за ним:

\- Ты разбудил меня.

Голос Зейна звучит не сердито, не настороженно, не растерянно, как будто, едва проснувшийся, соображающий только наполовину, он не находит ничего странного в том, что Лиам звонит ему. Лиам представляет его - сонного, тёплого, податливого и тяжёлого одновременно, со следом от подушки на скуле, встрёпанной чёлкой и ресницами, кажущимися ещё длиннее из-за теней, лежащих на щеках.

Лиам представляет его таким, каким видел два года назад.

Лиам любит утренний голос Зейна, похожий на низкое, чуть хриплое мурлыканье.

\- Привет, - зовёт его Зейн, больше бормочет, чем разговаривает пока, на самом деле; Лиам слышит, как Зейн поворачивается, наверное, кутаясь сильнее в одеяло.

\- Я нашёл у себя твой альбом, - произносит Лиам. - Ну, в твоих вещах.

\- Мои вещи, - Лиам слышит улыбку. - я помню.

\- Я нашёл их, - Лиам замолкает и вздыхает, не потому, что не знает, что сказать, а потому, что подобрать верные слова оказывается сложнее, чем он представлял. - Они все старые, Зейн. Я собирал их и хранил, и им всем, - Лиам наклоняется, сидя на постели, зажмуривается, сдавливает пальцами переносицу, - много лет. Конца Take Me Home, может быть. Или немного позже.

\- Лиам… - пробует перебить его Зейн, но Лиам ещё не договорил.

\- И я подумал, что не помню, когда всё начало меняться, но, может быть, это случилось тогда? Когда ты перестал оставлять у меня что-то важное. Когда ты вернулся с интервью в свой дом, а не в мой. Когда ты не был на свадьбе Джоанны, и, может быть, тогда было уже поздно, но я всё равно не замечал. Но что-то начало меняться именно тогда, да?

\- Не было никакого “поздно”, Лиам, - Зейн звучит устало, мягко и открыто; Лиаму хочется увидеть его сейчас. Он давно не чувствовал такой тоски по ушедшему, по тому, что было между ними, а потом рассыпалось, по тому, каково это - держать Зейна в своих руках, просыпаться рядом с ним и вместе чистить вечером зубы, целовать его, заказывать ему обведённую в меню лапшу, видеть его домашним и своим - в заношенных спортивных штанах, носках с Бэтменом, растянутой майке и клетчатой рубашке с подвёрнутыми рукавами, которая слишком широка ему в плечах. - Потому что не было ничего, что бы ты упустил. Или сделал не так. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что между нами - между всеми нами - было хоть что-то неправильное. Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что я так считаю.

Лиам отмечает какой-то частью сознания, что Зейн так и не ответил ни “да”, ни “нет” на его предположения. Может быть, Зейн тоже не знает ответа.

Может быть, в жизни, в отличие от задачника, не на всё находятся ответы, но Лиама с детства учили, что он может добиться чего угодно, если будет стараться достаточно сильно и не переставать бороться.

Он уже выяснил, что в реальности некоторые вещи работают не так, как написано в мотивирующих цитатах на кружках и ковриках для мыши.

\- Я могу… - говорит он, но Зейн тихо смеётся, обрывая его:

\- Лиам. Лиам, все эти “мои вещи” - я хотел, чтобы они были у тебя. Это было нормальным. Это был и мой дом тоже. И ты…

Зейн замолкает, ему то ли неловко, то ли неудобно, то ли страшно договаривать; Лиам кивает и хмыкает утвердительно, потому что так и было - несмотря на Даниэль, на Софию, на его любовь к семье, на почти одержимость вниманием к фанатам, - несмотря на это, Зейн всегда знал, что Лиам принадлежит ему, с первого настоящего поцелуя, с первого признания у Зейна никогда, ни разу не было ни единого повода усомниться в любви Лиама к нему.

\- Извини, что разбудил тебя, - бесполезно говорит Лиам. Зейн смеётся снова.

_\- You and me, -_ негромко поёт он, гораздо медленнее, чем они, что-то другое, почти джаз под дождём, почти полуночный соул, почти колыбельная, и вся нежность, вся лёгкость между, _\- got a whole lot of history. We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen._

\- Мы были, - пробует Лиам, потому что он, конечно, хандрит, но он звонил Зейну не для того, чтобы заставить его грустить.

Зейн не слышит его.

\- Ли, я понял, что успел отвыкнуть от акцента Найла. Он всегда был серьёзным и радостным одновременно, когда говорил о музыке, и я понял, что не слышал его голос так давно.

Лиам молчит; он крепко сжимает телефон в руке, почти впечатывая его в ухо, и, кажется, может почувствовать шёпот Зейна осязаемым, знакомым, влажным теплом на своей коже:

\- И я скучаю по тебе.

\- Я люблю тебя, Зейн, - честно отвечает Лиам, усмехается, когда слышит, как у Зейна коротко перехватывает дыхание. Лиам писал ему сообщения, за которые его засмеяла бы даже собственная мать, и всё равно открытые признания в любви раз за разом заставали Зейна врасплох, и Лиам никогда не мог полностью понять, почему. - Я был влюблён в тебя, и мы были друзьями, и пели в одной группе, спали вместе, занимались любовью, писали песни, и - я люблю тебя. Мы знакомы дольше, чем Луи называет Гарри своим бойфрендом, а ты знаешь сам, кажется, они вместе уже целую вечность. Скучать по мне, скучать по нам - это нормально.

\- Луи, - начинает Зейн, и его голос ломается и обрывается, он втягивает носом воздух и прочищает горло, и Лиам жмурится и стискивает зубы. Зейн выдыхает и заговаривает снова: - Я не поменял бы ничего. Мне нравится то, кто я. Мне может не нравиться что-то, конечно, но я не жалею о своём решении.

Лиам пожимает плечами:

\- А я не жалею о том, что было.

Долгую, долгую минуту они молчат, а потом Зейн произносит немного неловко:

\- Я скажу ему.

\- Ты можешь, - мягко отзывается Лиам. _Ты ещё не слышал остального,_ думает он.

Зейн кладёт трубку, не прощаясь - ничего необычного, он часто делал так, - а Лиам сгребает все вещи из коробки на другую половину кровати и забирается под покрывало, приглушая свет до минимума.

Он засыпает меньше чем через полчаса, с голосом Зейна в своей голове и жёсткой обложкой альбома под ладонью.

Но он не может вспомнить, как пахла их постель, когда Зейн ночевал в ней.


End file.
